This Animal
by Destructonite
Summary: what happen s is psycho super go full total control? what if Sonic is no more, only Super? this is my interpretation. third story, be nice! i know i didn't include everyone. its a mix of Fleetway and Archie. so yeah. get over it


THIS ANIMAL

(Song playing-Animal I have become by Three Days Grace)

Sonic's eyes went wide, he could feel it, the bubbling power, the loss of control, and he could feel…his Super form. He looked around, realizing that Super no longer needed stress or chaos energy to trigger the transformation, Super was strong enough. He would dominate Sonic the Hedgehog. He looked around, realizing his friends were all staring at him "guys…run…!" he said, fear in his voice "HES COMING OUT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" he screamed, the yellow tinge to his fur, the sharpening teeth a sign of WHO he was talking about, they bolted, as Sonic screamed in pain, as his skin blew off with a small pop, to reveal a shiny, golden hedgehog, with upturned, jagged quills, blazing red spirals for eyes, sharp teeth and claws. He floated in the air, floating around, spotting Tails flying away. He gave one large, toothy, insane grin, and bolted off after him, cackling.

Tails looked back in fear, hearing the laughter coming towards him. He tried to go faster, but soon suffered a heavy blow to his back. He cried out and his tails slowed down, he managed to stay aloft though. Super then dug his claws deep into the twin tailed fox's back as Tails screamed, now only being held by Super's strength. Super dug his hand deeper, grasping the now unconscious boy's spine, twisting sharply, snapping his spine with a loud crack. Super let go and watched Tails as he plummeted the hundreds of feet to the ground, landing with a sickening thud. Super cackled, looking around, spotting Cream and Cheese next "oh, what FUN!" he called out, dashing off after the pair.

Cream was crying, she had seen Tails drop, and she saw Super start after her. She ran as hard as she could, Super easily catching up. She screamed as Super slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. He picked her up "hmm, should I have fun or just kill you?" he asked the terrified rabbit "p-please j-just k-kill m-me!" she cried as Super sighed "you're pathetic" he complained snapping her neck in a bored fashion, grabbing Cheese, who had been dive-bombing the Hedgehog repeatedly. The Chao cried out as Super gave one hard squeeze, the Chao basically exploded from Super's strength, his blood coating Super's hand. Super smiled and shot up higher, looking around, spotting Amy and Knuckles together, running side by side "PERFECT!" he shouted, zooming off towards the duo

Super cackled loudly, Amy and Knuckles crying out in unison and splitting up, Amy running into the forest, Knuckles running into an open field, turning to face the demon, raising his spiked namesakes "All right, I'm not going down without a fight!" the Echidna yelled, getting into a fighting stance as Super got closer and closer at an alarming rate. Knuckles pulled back and swung forward, nailing Super in the face, but to no avail, Super kept on coming, Knuckles was sent flying, his arm completely shattered from the force. He cried out, bone poking through the skin in various places. He slammed into a tree, snapping it in half, the trunk falling on him heavily, knocking him unconscious. Super smiled evilly, lightly landing and walking to the downed echidna, tossing the large tree away with one hand, picking up the echidna and closing his free hand into a spear shape and thrusts it through his chest, opening his hand and closing it around the still beating heart, ripping it out of Knuckles' chest, taking a bite of it, chewing it and swallowing it, grinning satanically. He tossed the dead carcass of knuckles aside and took off into the air; half covered in blood now, eyes still swirling in their endless spiral.

He rose higher, spotting a flash of pink through the trees in the distance. He rocketed off towards Amy's location, laughing an evil laugh. Amy was crying now, having heard Super's laugh. She ran through the trees, hearing Super go right through them, the trees crashing as they fell. The pink hedgehog tripped, catching herself, stumbling, before righting herself "OH GOD HELP ME PLEASE!" she screamed, running into a cave along a cliff, hoping she was safe. She was cowering in the corner when a soft, warm golden glow filled the cave "oh dear God…help me" she said, turning to see the insane smile of Super not six inches away "God can't help you now!" he said excitedly. Amy screamed and fell back. Suddenly from outside the cave there was a short scream, and the sound of splattering blood. Blood even flew out of the cave mouth a few feet. Super floated out, a few pink hairs caught in his sharp teeth, coated completely in blood "hmm, who next?" he wondered, flying up and looking around, seeing Rouge hiding in a tree "heh, perfect"

Rouge was beside herself with fear, so she didn't notice Super coming at her till he slammed into her back, sending her hurdling into the ground, her back snapped. She screamed and sobbed in pain, trying to crawl away, as Super walked up and stepped on her back, making her shriek in pain. He smiled cruelly and dug his foot harder into her back, enjoying her cries of pain. He eventually got bored, and flipped her over and stared her right in the eyes, blasting her with his eye lasers, her head exploding from the beams. He floated up, looking around, seeing everyone was dead.

Super grinned, looking around. He was victorious. He was the ultimate being. He would reign supreme. This was his world now.


End file.
